Verlierer wie Ich
|Nächste = }}Verlierer wie Ich ist die erste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Im Anschluss an den epischen Misserfolg der ersten Folge ihrer halbautobiographischen Live-TV-Serie, flieht eine gedemütigte - und jetzt arbeitslose - Rachel aus Hollywood und kehrt nach Hause zurück nach Lima, Ohio, nach moralischer Unterstützung und einem Neustart suchend. Leider sind die Dinge zu Hause nicht besser, als sie schnell herausfindet, dass ihre beiden Väter mitten in der Scheidung stecken und ihr Zuhause verkauft wird. Elend liebt Gesellschaft, weshalb sich Rachel mit Blaine zusammentut, der, aufgrund seiner Trennung von Kurt und seinem Rauswurf von der NYADA, ebenfalls nach Lima zurückgekehrt ist, um seine Wunden zu lecken und eine Stelle als Coach des rein männlichen Dalton Academy Glee Clubs, die Warblers, angenommen hat. Ebenfalls zu Hause ist Sam, der seine Karriere als Model für die weniger stressige Position als McKinleys Assistentsfootballtrainers aufgegeben hat und der stolze Papa Will coacht McKinleys bittere Rivalen, Vocal Adrenaline. In der Zwischenzeit hat Rektorin Sue die Schule nach ihrer eigenen Vorstellung neu gestatelt, in dem sie den Glee Club aufgelöst und die McKinley von jedem letzten Rest der New Directions bzw. allen künstlerischen Klassen und Clubs im allgmeinen befreit und in ein Sportpowerhaus verwandelt hat. Währenddessen versucht Kurt in New York nach seiner Trennung von Blaine weiterzumachen, hat aber Zweifel bezüglich seiner Entscheidung und erlebt ein böses Erwachen. Zurück an der McKinley, einer Verhaltensintervention ihrer Freunde folgend, legt Rachel ihre Sicht auf ein neues Ziel fest... die Wiederherstellung der Künste und Wiederbelebung des Glee Clubs an der McKinley... aber es kommt mit einem Haken und einer ganz neuen Reihe von Herausforderungen. Handlung In L.A. sitzt Lee Paulblatt in seinem Auto vor einem Wohnwagen und trinkt einen Kaffee, während neben ihm Zeitschriften mit schlechten Rückmeldungen bezüglich Rachels Serie "That’s So Rachel" liegen. thumb|left|Rachel ist gefeuertIm Wohnwagen trifft Rachel auf ihre Publizistin, Nancy, die ein Interview zu ihrer gescheiterten Serie liest, meinend, dass Rachel im Fernsehen arbeiten könnten. Die unglückliche Rachel entgegnet, dass sie ihr lieber gute Rückmeldungen vorlesen soll, worauf Nancy entgegnet, dass es nicht pessimistiscg war. Lee Paulblatt kommt in den Wohnwagen und kann sie sich nicht an Nancy erinnern, weshalb er ihr seine Karte gibt, die sie, nachdem sie geangen it, zerreißt. Lee, ziemlich verstimmt aussehend, erzählt Rachel, dass er gefeuert wurde und er richtig gelegen hat, dass Leute Reality-Serien sehen wollen, aber nicht Rachels, was diesthumb|Uninvitede überrascht. Er fährt fort, dass sie die schlechteste TV-Serie der Geschichte gemacht haben und keine zweite Episode drehen werden, da sie verärgerte Anrufe von vielen Leuten bekommen würden. Rachel, nach wie vor optimistisch, besteht darauf, ihr Bestes zu tun, doch er entgegnet, dass sie gefeuert und die Serie abgesetzt ist. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hat sie eine unwahrscheinliche Chance, zum Fernsehen zurück zu kehren, weshalb er ihr rät, nach Haue und spazieren zu gehen. Rachel meint zu sich, dass sie nicht weiß, wo das noch ist und singt Uninvited, während sie zum Set geht, welches gerade vernichtet wird. Sie wird zum Ausgang des Studios gefahren, wo sie ihre Sachen bekommt und anfängt zu weinen. thumb|left|Leroy und RachelZurück in Lima geht Rachel in ihr altes Zimmer und überprüft ihre Habseligkeiten. Ihr Vater, Leroy kommt herein und umarmt sie. Als sie wissen will, was mit ihrem anderen Dad, Hiram, ist, antwortet er zögerlich, dass sie beschlossen haben, sich scheiden zu lassen. Sie haben auch entschieden, es ihr persönlich zu sagen, nachdem sie sich abgeschottet hat und sie genug anderer Sorgen hat, was Rachel versteht. Leroy meint noch, dass sie beim Essen weiter reden können, doch Rachel entgegnet, dass sie nicht weiß, wie lang sie bleiben wird. Er versichert ihr, dass sie bleiben kann so lange sie will, sie aber das Haus verkaufen werden. Leroy, den Tränen nahe, lässt sie wissen, dass man erst alles verlieren muss, bevor man sich selbst findet, worauf Rachel weint. thumb|Suddenly SeymourIm Lima Bean erkennt Figgins Rachel unter ihrer Verkleidung und erklärt, wie es dazu kam, dass er jetzt hier arbeitet, wegen Sues Lohnkürzung. Dennoch meint er, dass Rachel nach ihrer Demütigung ein weitaus schlechteres Leben hat als er. Rachel sitzt mit Blaine, der die ganze Zeit bei ihr, an einem Tisch undd meint, dass sie wollte, dass jeder ihren Namen kennt, aber nicht so. Blaine enthüllt, dass es einige Monate her ist, seitdem sie gegangen ist und sie nun nun akzeptiert, wie das Leben ist. Sie will wissen warum er zurück ist, worauf Blaine bekanntgibt, dass er und Kurt sich getrennt haben, nachdem ihre Beziehung nach seinem Wiedereinzug zu bröckeln begonngen hat, glaubend, dass ihre Beziehung anders als das wäre, was die Leute vorher über Trennungen gesagt haben. Er gesteht, dass er daraufhin depressiv wurde,, seine Noten schlechter wurden und anschließend von der NYADA geflogen ist. Blaine lässt sie wissen, dass er der neue Coach der Warblers ist und nimmt ihr das Versprechen ab, einen Unterschied zu machen. In einem Musikgeschäft beginnt Blaine Suddenly Seymour und Rachel steigt mit ein, worfür sie am Ende von den Leuten im Laden applaudiert werden. thumb|left|SueAn der McKinley, erzählt Sue in ihrem Voice-Over, wie die Testergebnisse gestiegen und Bodymaaßindexe gesunken sind, nachdem sie als Direktorin behalten worden ist. Sie hat das Nahrungssystem der Schule geändert und zieht übergewichtige Schüler zur Ratee. Anschließend lässt sie ihre Hunde los und fährt fort, das sie eine Glee Club Mitglieder dazu gebracht hat, die Schule zu wechseln da Will nun an der Carmel High School ist. Sie hat aueßrdem den Chor- zu einem Computerraum gemacht und ist stolz auf sich, dass junge Menschen nichts über Geisteswissenschaften und Künste wissen müssen, was Rachel mit anhört. thumb|Kurt beim Speed DatingIn New York offenbart Kurt, dass er an seinem dritten Jahr an der NYADA ist, deren Aufgabe es ist, ein Arbeitsstudienprogramm zu absolvieren. Dies verlangt von ihm, nach draußen arbeiten zugehen, wobei er erklärt, dass er bereits ein Praktikum gefunden hat. Kurt erklärt außerdem, dass er nach der Trennung mit dem Speed Dating angefangen und Blaine nicht vergessen hat. thumb|left|SingAn der Dalton fragt Blaine Rachel nach einem Rat, wie er den Club coachen soll. Sie gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Warblers, wo er mit ihnen Sing singt, was Rachel sichtlich gefällt. Sie meint danach, dass es unglaublich war und wie dankbar sie dafür ist, da es sie aus ihrer Misere bringt. thumb|Spencer, Sam und RachelAuf dem Footballfeld ist gerade Training, wo Coach Beiste die Spieler anschreit, während Sam für das Wasser zuständig ist. Als ein Spieler eins haben möchte, kommt Spencer dazu und beleidgt ihn, in dem er ihnen einen "Homo" nennt. Rachel ist alarmiert und erklärt, dass sie hart dafür gekämpft hat, dass Leute wie er andere nicht beleidigen. Sam versichert ihr aber, dass alle ok und Spencer selbst schwul ist. Dieser ergänzt, dass er ein postmoderner Schwuler ist und die positiven Rückmeldungen in den Medien enthüllt haben, wer er wirklich ist: ein arroganter Trottel. Er merkt außerdem an, dass Rachels Serie "scheiße" ist, wirft den Becher auf Sams Kopf und geht. Sam nimmt das nicht übel und meint zu Rachel, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht schlecht von ihm behandelt zu werden. Rachel sieht anschließend, wie gut die Spieler sind und bekommt erzählt, dass Sue talentierte Spieler aus verschiedenen Staaten geholt hat, in dem sie ihnen ein Zuhause für sich und deren Familien gegeben hat. Rachel findet das unfair denen gegenüber, die keinen Spport betreiben, zu was Sam zustimmt und ihr rät, mit Sue zu reden. thumb|left|SueIn Sues Büro verkündet diese, dass ihre Sekretärin ein Sträfling ist und ihnen versucht zu helfen und beleidigt dann Rachels Serie, meinend, dass es ihre Erwartungen des Scheiterns übertroffen hat. Rachel geht darauf nicht ein und kommt auf den Glee Club zu sprechen, über dessen Wichtigkeit die beiden streiten. Sue meint, dass Rachel das Gesicht der Künste war, jetzt aber nicht mehr und wirft sie raus. thumb|Kurt erinnert sich an die TrennungKurt wartet in einm Restaurant auf sein Date und hat eine Rückblende von seiner Trennung. Dort wartet er ebenfalls in einem Restaurant auf Blaine, der verspätet erscheint. Dieser meint, dass er ein Datum für ihre Hochzeit gefunden hat, doch Kurt geht darauf nicht ein und will wissen, warum immer er der ist, der zuerst erscheint. Blaines Antwort nimmt Kurt nur halbherzig auf und geht stattdessen zum Bestellen über. Als Blaine wissen will, was los ist, entgegnet Kurt, dass es, nachdem Blaine zurückc gezogen ist, anstrengend mit ihm zusammen zu leben. Die beiden fangen zu streiten an, was damit endet, dass Kurt Blaines Frage, ob er ihn noch heiraten möchte, damit beantwortet, dass er es vielleicht nicht will. Blaine fängt zu weinen an fragt, was mit ihrer Beziehung passiert its. Als Kurt meint, dass sie sich lieber trennen sollten bevor sie sich gegenseitig hassen, entgegnet Blaine, dass er ihm das niemals vergeben wird. Wieder in der Realität, wird der nun weinende Kurt von seinem Date aus den Gedanken gerissen. Auf dessen Frage, was los ist, entschuldigt sich Kurt und verschwindet. thumb|left|Dance the Night awayIn Wills performt Will ein paar Tanzschritte vor seinenm Sohn, Daniel und fragt ihn, ob sie gut für Vocal Adrenaline sind, meinend dass die New Directions ganz anders als diese sind. Er ist glücklich, nach Hause zu seinem Sohn zu kommen und fängt an mit ihm zu tanzen. Daraufhin wechselt die Szene zu Vocal Adrenaline, die Dance the Night Away performen. Rachel kommt dazu und ist von ihrer Synchronität erstaunt. thumb|Will und Rachel unterhalten sichNach der Performance gibt Will ihnen noch ein paar Ratschläge und steht für jedwede Hilfe zur Verfügung. Rachel kommt auf die Bühne und Will ist glücklich überrascht sie zu sehen. Als er meint, dass sie ein Star und ihre Serie nicht schlecht war, erwidert sie, dass sie nicht mehr angestellt ist. Sie unterhalten sich über ihre Leben, wobei Rachel zwar traurig ist, aber Wills Wechsel an die Carmel High verstehen kann. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt haben, meint sie, dass er ihr keinen Vortrag halten soll, doch Will macht es auf eine andere Art. Er vergleicht die Aufgaben des Lebens mit dem Biegen eines Bogens, denn je mehr Druck ist, je mehr Potenzial ist da, fantastischere Dinge zu tun, da der richtige Pfeil die Bestimmung des ganze ist. Rachel hat zwar verstanden, merkt aber an, dass ihr Pfeil gebrochen ist. thumb|left|Die Freunde sehen sich "That´s So Rachel" anIn Wills Wohnung haben sich er, Blaine, LeRoy und Sam zusammen gefunden, um mit Rachel ihre TV-Serie anzusehn. Sie ist zwar dagegen, doch die anderen gehen nicht auf sie ein. Nachdem sie etwas vom Anfang gesehen haben, meint Rachel, wie schlecht das ist und während Blaine ihr widerspricht, stimm Sam ihr zu. Sie sehen weiter, als Blaine nach ein paar Minuten wissen möchte, wo das Singen bleibt. Rachel erklärt, dass es herausgeschnitten ist und unterbricht dann, da die Witze und Darstellung ungeheuerlich ist. Die anderen sind sich einig, dass sie nicht von der Serie zurückgehalten werden sollte, sondern für das beurteilt wird, was nun tut. thumb|Rachel sucht Aufsichtsrat Harris aufIm Lima City Schuldistrict redet Rachel mit Aufsichtsrat Harris darüber, wie sehr sie die Künste brauchen. Er stimmt ihr zwar zu, kann es aber nicht tun, da das Geld für die Finanzierung fehlt und das Budget bereits verbraucht ist. Rachel fragt, ob sie das Geld, was von ihrer Serie übrig ist, nehmen kann und er antwortet, dass er das Gefühl hat, Sue würde seinen Job haben wollen, weshalb er zustimmt unter der Bedingung, dass Rachel es leitet. thumb|left|Kurt ist zurück in LimaRachel kommt in ihr Zimmer und findet Kurt weinend auf ihrem Bett sitzend vor. Sie umarmt ihn und er redet davon, dass er als einziger zum Treffpunkt vor dem Loft kam, an dem sie sich nach sechs Monaten treffen wollten, was in einer Rückblende zu sehen ist. Rachel meint, dass er das als Entschuldigung nimmt, weil er allein ist, doch er Kurt meint, dass er begriffen hat, dass Blaine die Liebe seines Lebens ist. Er fragt Rachel, ob sie ein Treffen zwischen den beiden arrangieren kann, da Kurt vorhat in Lima zu bleiben und willigt ein, ihr beim Leiten des Glee Clubs zu helfen. thumb|Sues AusbruchDie beiden räumen die Chorraum ein, was Sue sieht und wissen will, was los ist. Rachel erklärt, dass sie den Glee Club wieder ins Leben rufen werden und sie ihn leiten werden. Sue ist überrascht, dass zwei vielsprechende Absolventen an ihre High School zurück gekommen ist und macht klar, dass der Kampf zwischen ihr und Will nichts im Vergleich zu dem sein wird, was sie mit den beiden tun wird. Sie fängt an sie zu beleidigen und in ihrer üblichen Art Dinge kaputt zu machen. thumb|left|Kurt erfährt von Blaine und KarofskyIm Scandals wartet Kurt auf Blaine und geht in Gedanken durch, dass er deutlich mit ihm sein muss. Als dieser erscheint, umarmen sie sich und Kurt verkündet gleich, dass er ihn zurückhaben seine Vergebung will. Blaine gesteht zögernd, dass er jemanden sieht, welcher dann auch erscheint. Es ist David Karofsky, was Kurt schockt. Sie unterhalten sich kurz darüber, wie sie sich getroffen habe und ob sie drei Freunde sein können, bevor Kurt sich auf die Toliette entschuldigt und weinend zusammenbricht. thumb|Let It GoRachel richtet gerade ihr neues Büro ein, als Will vorbeikommt und meint, dass er dachte, Finn würde es übernehmen. Sie meint, dass nur für eine kurze Zeit hier sein kann, da sie nach wie vor zum Broadway und zurück möchte. Er unterstüttz sie und gibt ihr seine "Help the Kids"-Notiz. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sie gegen Blaine und ihn bei den Sectionals antreten wird und dass sie es hier mögen wird, bevor er geht. Rachel singt daraufhin Let It Go und läuft durch die Schule. Am Ende hängt sie ein Anmeldeformular für den Glee Club ans schwarze Brett und meint lächelnd zu sich auf den Song bezogen, dass ihr die Kälte noch nie etwas ausgemacht hat. Verwendete Musik *'Uninvited' aus Stadt der Engel, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Suddenly Seymour' aus Der kleine Horrorladen, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Rachel Berry *'Sing' von Ed Sheeran, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Dalton Academy Warblers *'Dance the Night Away' von Van Halen, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Let It Go' aus Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren, gesungen von Rachel Berry Hintergrundmusik *'Loser Like Me (Staffel Fünf)' von Glee, wird im Lima Bean gespielt *'Poison Arrow' von ABC, wird im Scandals gespielt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Brian Stokes Mitchell' als Leroy Berry * Iqbal Theba als Figgins *'Max George' als Clint *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Christopher Cousins' als Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Jim Rash' als Lee Paulblatt *'Carrot Top' als Blartie *'Heather Mazur' als Publizist Nancy *'Michael Busch' als Barry *'Al Carabello' als Ricardo *'Alan Considine' als John *'Karen Constantine' als Kellnerin *'Barrett Crake' als Rich *'Josiah Davis' als Spieler *'Romel de Silva' als übergewichtiger Schüler *'Jacy King' als Janet *'Shanna Malcom' als Infiniti *'Michael Segovia' als Kind *'Kacey Spivey' als Nittany *'Fred Stoverink' als Scandals Türsteher *'Alex Mentzel' als Warbler #1 *'Max Wilcox' als Warbler #5 *'Nick Fink' als Warbler #6 *'Rilan Roppolo' als Warbler #7 Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Kevin McHale' als Artie Abrams *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones Trivia *In den USA sahen 2.34 Millionen Zuschauer die Episode, was ein leichter Rückgang zur vorherigen Staffelpremiere ist. **Das macht diese Episode zur Premiere mit den wenigsten Zuschauern. *Zusammen mit Homecoming ist das die zweite zweiteilige Staffelpremiere, die erste war die aus Staffel Fünf. **Das ist allerdings die erste zweiteilige Premiere, die am gleichen Tag ausgestrahlt wurde. **Das ist außerdem das zweite Mal, dass zwei Episoden am selben Tag ausgestrahlt wurde, die ersten waren Menschliche Requisite und And the winner is.... *Das ist die erste und einzige Staffelpremiere, in der Artie und Tina abwesend sind. *Das ist die fünfte Episode, die von allen drei Schöpfern geschrieben wurde. Die anderen sind Ouvertüre, Jenseits von Gut und Sue, Der Quarterback, 100, 2009 und Träume werden wahr. *Mit dieser Episode wurden Dot-Marie Jones und Amber Riley zum regulären Cast hochgestuft und Naya Rivera, Jenna Ushkowitz, Becca Tobin, Alex Newell, Jacob Artist und Blake Jenner zu wiederkehrenden herabgestuft, während Melissa Benoist aufgrund andere Verpfllichtungen nicht in der Lage war, ihre Rolle wieder aufzunehmen. **Amber war jedoch nicht anwesend in dieser Episode. *Die Episode beinhaltet den ersten Auftritt von Clint, Spencer Porter und Roderick Meeks. *Das ist die vierte Staffelpremiere, in der Rachel ein Solo hat. *Wills Erwähnung gegenüber Rachel, dasss er dachte, Finn würde die New Directions coachen, ist eine Anspielung auf die geplante Storyline, die Finn als neuen Direktor beinhalten würde. *Mit dieser Episode ist Rachel der einzige Charakter, der in jeder Staffelpremiere singt und immer ein Duett, jeweils mit einer anderen Person: Finn in Ouvertüre, Sunshine in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, Kurt in Das Purple-Piano Project, Marley in Die neue und die alte Rachel, Santana in Liebe, Liebe, Liebe und Blaine in dieser Episode. *Das lila Klavier in "That's So Rachel" ist eine Anspielung auf Das Purple-Piano Project. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der ein Co-Star einen Song singt, der veröffentlicht wurde. **Myko Olivier, der Skylar spielt, singt mit Blaine Sing. *Rachel sollte ursprünglich Karma Chameleon singen, welches jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen herausgeschnitten wurde. Quelle *Die Klaine-Rückblendeszene war ursprünglich wesentlich länger, wurde aber aus unbekannten Gründen gekürzt. Quelle *Die Episode beinhaltet Leroy Berrys letzten Auftritt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Rachels TV-Ouvertüre, "That's so Rachel", ist eine Anspielung auf die Disney Channel-Serie "Raven blickt durch (Originaltitel: That's So Raven)". Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6